


Wrapped up with you

by say_das_name



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Concerts, Fluff, Idols, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Set in the future, pride flag, they love eachother and its so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/say_das_name/pseuds/say_das_name
Summary: No beta I'm sorry
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Wrapped up with you

**Author's Note:**

> No beta I'm sorry

June 3, 2027 9:36pm

It’s been over nine years since their debut, their dreams coming true. However, like a dream, you have to wake up. But Minho wasn’t sad, no he isn’t one to get sentimental and teary eyed over something like this. However, when looking at his members, the lights blaring down on them, the crowd cheering their names, Minho couldn’t help but feel bittersweet about the moment.

Here he was, the last night of their last concert, getting all sentimental - maybe it was him just getting older. Don’t get him wrong, Minho couldn’t be happier, but he had grown so accustomed to the life of Stray Kids that he wasn’t sure if he could adjust to anything else. He’s danced, sung and lived with these boys for the last 10 years, even when the company gave them the opportunity to live separately they all agreed to stick together because they were 8 or none, and it wasn’t going to change.

Minho walked around the stage as the other boys did too, confetti falling from the air and the track of Grow Up playing in the background. He walked along the edge of the outstretched stage, bending down to interact with the crowd. In the sea of lights he spotted a colorful flag with a meaning he knew close to heart. He reached out to the Stay beckoning to see the material, to which the Stay readily handed it over. Minho bowed in thank you and stood up, the silk ends falling at his feet as he opened up the flag.

“Minho whatcha got there ?” Jisung approaches from behind.

Minho spins around and wraps both him and Jisung within the fabric “right now… I have everything I’ve ever wanted.”

Jisung’s eyes are blown wide and an endearing smile ghosts across his face. The two are close, close enough that Minho’s nose brushes against Jisung’s cheek as he whispers to him. His voice is low and quiet despite no one else being able to hear them.

“I don’t want to hide anymore.”

Jisung’s arms come up between them to wipe a tear that slips down Minho’s face. His hands lay resting against Minho’s blushed cheeks.

“I know, neither do I.” He brings his nose to lightly touch against Minho’s.

“Jisung,” his voice low for only Jisung to hear, “may I?” Minho doesn’t need to finish for Jisung to know what he means, and so the smaller boy nods happily, bringing his hands around to the back of Minho’s head.

With hands still gripping the cloth that surrounds them, Minho takes Jisung’s face and delicately brings their lips together.

The crowd seemed to grow louder but all Minho could hear was the beating of his heart and the steady breathing of Jisung as their lips disconnected. As much as Minho loved Stays and the atmosphere of the concert, while in their own bubbled world, all Minho could focus on was Jisung.

As the minutes count down to the end of their concert, so do the minutes that they -all 8 boys - are obligated to stay together. The adrenaline of being in the limelight with fizzle out over years but the memories will remain forever.

Will the electrifying feelings Minho is feeling at this instant dissipate with time as well?

“Will we be ok?” he asks while thumbing over Jisung’s cheeks.

Jisung leans in to rest his forehead against Minho’s, “we’ll be alright. You and I, we'll be alright” and places another kiss on his lips.

And so, with one last touch to Jisung's forehead, sweaty from the night, he's assured that the future will be alright, because all he's ever dreamed of is with him, in his arms, wrapped within a flag of Pride.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated and if anyone is wondering, this fic was inspired by a video I saw of Minhyuk carrying a Pride flag while onstage.


End file.
